Bathing In Your Desires
by Sams Witch
Summary: Two angels are sent to Sam and Dean to give them whatever they want. They are a gift from heaven for everything they've done to save the world. What trouble will the Winchesters and the angels get into? NC-17 WARNING YA!
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester were sitting in a café, drinking their morning coffee. Sam was looking on research for a new hunt they could get to. It's been dry for the past couple days, nothing was showing up and both brothers were getting antsy.

Dean sipped his coffee and looked at his brother who was typing away on his laptop. Dean sighed heavily and stretched his legs out under the table missing Sam's giant ones and he leaned back against the cushioned seat. He scanned the slightly emptied café and caught a brunette sitting at one of those tall tables. Her hair was long, at the middle of her back, she was wearing a purple Sunday dress, she had sunglasses on the top of her head and she was playing with the stirrer in her drink.

As if she sensed his gaze, her eyes drifted upwards to catch his and a small smile spread across her face. Dean gave her one of his charming smiles watching her bite her bottom lip softly and looking back down at her drink.

Dean sucked on his bottom lip and brought his cup to his lips as his eyes scanned her body. When his eyes landed on her legs, she crossed them showing more of her thigh and her right hand landed on it. She slowly ran her hand up it pushing the thin fabric of her dress up her thigh.

Dean watched the fabric slip up her thigh and waiting to see what kind of panties she was wearing. But as the dress pulled higher he continued to stare at the perfectly tanned skin. Once the side of her dress was fully up her thigh, there were no panties, not even a thin string of a thong.

Dean looked up at her seeing her hair over her one shoulder and her left hand was rubbing her neck softly then down the v-neck of her dress. Their eyes connected for a split second and Dean's eyes went back to her hand traveling into her dress where he saw her hand cup her right breast. She bit her bottom lip and Dean's mouth was slightly opened.

Dean's eyes found hers again as he licked his lips and adjusted himself in his seat and watched her mouth 'I want you.'

With that said Dean dropped his coffee on his lap and jumped up cursing, "Son of a bitch!" He grabbed a few napkins and began dabbing the hot coffee of his shirt and jeans.

Sam looked at him oddly, "What the hell dude?"

"My hand…slipped." He looked back over to the girl to find her gone. Dean whipped around looking for her to find her nowhere.

"What are you looking for?"

"That girl."

"What girl?"

"The one that made me spill my coffee…"

"I thought your hand slipped?" Sam arched an eyebrow in question.

"It did, once I saw her naked thigh."

Sam shook his head and looked back down at his laptop, "And where is this naked thigh girl?"

"Um…she was just over there but she left."

"Must have been showing her naked thigh to someone else then."

"Highly doubtful she mouthed the words 'I want you.' Totally wants me."

"Mmhmm…and that's why she mysteriously vanished."

"Maybe…she had an emergency."

Sam snorted, "Yeah to get the hell out of here and once she saw you drop the coffee she ran."

Dean glared at Sam, "Let's just get out of here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean laid in the darkness of the motel room staring at the mirrored ceiling above him. He found it odd that two double bed rooms had mirrors above the beds but he didn't question it. Though he tried not to, his mind wandered to the girl in the café. He never was with a girl to long to even think about her and this one he met just seemed to keep popping into his mind. He didn't even meet her, made eye contact and she seduced him from afar.

He sighed placing his arms under his head and closing his eyes. He just needed some sleep and in the morning he'll forget all about that mysterious beauty and maybe find a hunt or a girl that would stick around long enough his celibacy for a couple months would be nonexistent.

That was it! The reason he was thinking about her was because he hasn't slept with a woman in months. That was his problem, that's why she wouldn't get off his mind. He needed to get laid.

Dean continued to think about this as he heard a voice whispering in his ear, "I can help."

It was smooth and seductive, like silk touching his ear. Dean groaned and opened his eyes turning his head to the left and saw her lying in his bed wearing nothing but a sheet.

Dean quickly jumped and turned the lamp on next to the bed. "Sam! Sam!" he yelled but Sam didn't move and she laughed.

"He's sleeping let him be and come back to bed."

"Um…what are you?"

"Does it matter?" she tilted her looking at him and smiled as she licked her lips slowly.

"Uh, yeah you're a naked woman in my bed!" She laughed as she laid on her back and Dean watched her breasts, which were still covered by the sheet, rise up and go down.

"You're funny Dean."

"How do you know my name?"

"Mmmm, I know a lot about you Dean…are we going to get down to what you really want to do or we going to talk the whole night? Because I can always change into something for that occasion."

Dean raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the bed and lifted the sheet up staring at the girl's gorgeous body. He swallowed hard and let out a slight whistle. Her breast was perfect and her body just amazing. She turned on her side and Dean's gaze went to her face, "Like what you see?"

The right corner of his lips turned up in a slight smirk making her smile at him, "Yeah, yeah…but uh," he scratched the back of his head placing the sheet down and looking over at Sam then back at the girl, "This isn't real is it? I'm dreaming right…" she laughed running a hand through her hair and he licked his lips at how silky smooth it looked at wanted to run his hands through it and pull.

"I'm whatever you want me to be. If you want me to be a figment of your imagination or maybe a…dark fantasy I can be it. Or if you want me to be seen by only you and nobody else…I can do that. If you want me to be a dream due to the lack of sex in your life right now I can…"

"Alright! I get it."

She smiled at him, "Well…what's the verdict Mr. Winchester?"

Dean stared into her brown eyes and bit his lip. It's just a dream, what could happen? She laughed as if hearing his thoughts and quickly tore his shirt off. He got into the bed rather quickly with his need for sexual release burning now. He was on top of her in seconds and his lips on hers in milliseconds. The kiss was bruising and lustful. His hard muscular chest was pressed hard up against her firm breast. Her nails scraped across his back wanting to touch every bit of him.

"Why must you sleep in your clothes anymore Dean?" she asked running her right hand along the bulge in his jeans.

His eyes glazed over in lust and moved against her hand. It's been so long for him, he wanted to savor every moment of this goddess underneath him but at the same time plunge deep into her hot wet center and coat her walls with himself as she squeezed every last drop of him.

"You never use to wear clothes to bed," she was leaving open mouth kisses on his chest, "well," she smirked as her hand unsnapped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down, "at least not your jeans."

Dean shivered when her warm soft hands groped his hard throbbing member. His hands moved over her body along with his mouth. He dipped his head to the puckered nipple and nuzzled his nose around it. He heard her sigh with a shiver and he brought his teeth to it and bit. She moaned loudly her hand moving fast on his cock. Dean licked the nipple and sucked, twisting his tongue around the hard bud. Her left hand pulled at the small spikes in his hair as she arched into his mouth.

With all her might she rolled them over, so Dean was on her back. She kissed his lips for a second before moving down his body to take the rest of his clothes off.

Once she had the rest of his clothes off she straddled him and leaned over kissing him. Dean's hands wound themselves into her hair and just like he thought, silky and soft. He pulled it slightly making her moan and move her wet opening against his hard cock.

Dean let go of her lips with a shuttering breath. He smirked a little, "At least tell me your name." He looked up into her eyes and almost saw a shocked look in her eye but it quickly disappeared and her playful eyes returned.

"Well…what do you want it to be?"

He let out a slight chuckle and kissed her lips softly, "What is it?" he whispered at her lips.

The two gazed into each other's eyes and she whispered, "Angelique."

Angelique…what a unique name, Dean thought.

But in a second his thoughts were gone and all he felt was her inner muscles squeezing his cock inside. He grunted placing his hands on her hips and staring up at her.

"Let me please you Dean," she said as she move up and went back down on him. He closed his eyes and breathed heavy as she continued this.

Angelique placed her hands on his chest and continued her movements, "Let me send you higher than you ever been." Dean opened his eyes and stared up at her. Her movements were perfect with his, her body swayed and looked God like in the moonlight and her eyes burned with passion and desire just as his.

Dean thrusted up into her harder and her hard breathing turned into loud moans. She tilted her head back and arched her chest out. Dean cupped her breast in his hands and squeezed them. He used his thumb and index finger to roll both her nipples. She moaned loudly moving faster against him.

Dean felt his muscles tightening with need of a release and tried to control himself. His breathing became rapid. Angelique's hands rested on top of his that were still on her breast and had him squeeze them, "I want you to cum for me Dean." Her hands ran down his arms and he felt his want and need rush through her quickly but he tried to hold on for her.

"Don't fight it Dean…cum inside."

Her words were pushing him to the limit of losing control.

"I want you to cum," he breathed heavily. He threw his head back into the pillow and swallowed hard, "Want you to cum with me…Fuck Angelique!" He turned his head to see his brother still sleeping through all of it.

His hands left her breast and grabbed her ass. He brought her up and down on him hard. She leaned forward and captured his lips, their tongues dueling and their breathing panting. She grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair as he squeezed her ass and both of them came hard losing their rhythm, their bodies shaking and sweating.

Dean's head fell back against the pillow with his eyes closed and felt her lips touch his softly. He went to pull her back down to find himself grabbing air. He opened his eyes and looked around to see he was still naked but alone in his bed and she was gone. He turned his head to see Sam still lying on his stomach his head facing the other way.

It had to have been real; he was naked, sweating and breathing heavily. He pinched himself and winced in pain to find that he wasn't sleeping, it all had to have been real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you Sam it happened," said Dean throwing his stuff in his duffel bag.

"Ok if it had happened then why didn't I hear anything? I would have woken up! I'm not that heavy of a sleeper," said Sam tying his shoes.

"I don't know…I mean we weren't that loud Sam so maybe you didn't hear us because of that. But why would I wake up naked and sweating. It had to have been real."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Maybe your dreams are getting a little too wild, Dean."

Dean gave Sam a stern look. Sam sighed standing up, "Alright, alright, if it'll make you feel better do some research to see if there was a woman named Angelique in this town that died and maybe she's haunting your dick and then we'll salt and burn her bones and end of seductive ghost named Angelique."

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes, "Yeah right…where you going?"

"Breakfast."

"Get me eggs and don't forget the bacon! Oh and French toast with side order of hash browns."

Sam sighed heavily rolling his eyes as he grabbed the keys to the Impala and headed out. Dean grabbed Sam's laptop and sat at the table and was on a mission to look up Angelique.

After Sam ordered him and Dean's meal he got back into the Impala. He looked through the bag to make sure everything was there and right before he went to put it on the seat next to him a girl jumped into the car scaring him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

She pushed the food to the ground and grabbed his face kissing him hard, "I'm anyone you want me to be." Sam felt this need come over him at her touch. A desire that twisted and tightened up his muscles and his cock grew.

"Angelique?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No…I'm Delaney."

Sam looked at her confused before she fused their mouths back together and he moaned into hers. "I can't do this…"

She straddled his lap, "Yes you can Sam." She grabbed his hands and put them on her chest, "You know you want to, I'm all yours Sam. Every curve of my body," she ran his hands down her curves, "Every crevice," she move his hands to her inner thighs right where they met her womanhood.

"Jesus Christ," he said out of breath.

"Touch me Sam," she said pushing against him. Her thumb traced his bottom lip, "Make me feel like a woman."

Sam grabbed the back of her head and brought her down to his lips. She moaned against his lips and moved against him. Sam turned and placed her on the front seat. The two pulled at each other's clothes, tearing them off till Sam was in his boxers and Delaney was in just her panties.

Delaney ran her hands up Sam's muscular torso and shivered at the heat, "You're like a Titan…a god like warrior," she whispered and looked into his eyes, "I want to make you feel good Sam. Make you feel like the warrior you are built like."

Sam took her breath away in one hot kiss and then kissed down her body. His attention went to her left breast. He licked and soothed the straining nub then pulled gently with his teeth. She arched her back into his mouth and held him there, "Sam," she moaned biting her bottom lip and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She pushed up against the bulge in his boxer briefs and he groaned. He kissed down her body again and bit at her belly button then dipped his tongue inside. She bucked her hips the tiniest bit feeling the electric sensation he pushed through her.

Sam grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He kissed up her legs and in her inner thighs. He dipped his head and left a small kiss on her swollen pulsating nub. She swallowed hard and ran her hands through his hair as she felt his tongue push through her wet folds. Her breathing went from slow breaths to hard panting.

"Sam!" she moaned, "No…let me…" she tried to speak as she pulled him up from her hot wet pulsing center, "I want to make you feel good."

Her feet pushed his boxer briefs down and he plunged into her. They both gasped at the feeling and Delaney bucked her hips into him. Sam buried his head in the crook of her neck and rolled his hips into her. She moaned and purred in his ear scratching her nails deep into his skin. Sam lifted his head and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her legs tightly around his back locking her ankles together to keep him where he was. Deep and penetrating her hard.

Delaney was pulsing around Sam and he could feel her about to come apart at any second. Sam felt his abdomen tightening up close to his orgasm as well and bit his bottom lip. "Cum Sam! Cum inside me!"

Sam pumped a few more times until both of them fell apart moaning and gasping for air inside the Impala. The two slowed down the same as their breathing.

Sam sat up as well as Delaney and she smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the lips, "I'll be right here," she kissed him again, "waiting."

Sam closed his eyes and before he knew it she was gone and he was alone. "What the fuck…" he looked around and noticed he was alone in the parking a lot and was naked, "Oh no…" He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard. What the fuck did he just do?"

Dean was staring at the screen in front of him. Nothing had come up on a girl dying named Angelique anywhere in this town or near it. He bit his thumb nail and typed in Angelique. When he scrolled down the search screen he something caught his eye, _messenger of God._

"No fucking way," he said to himself and felt hands rubbing his shoulders softly. He quickly turned his head to see Angelique.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked sitting next to the laptop and crossing her legs. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of jeans with tennis shoes. She smiled at him tilting her head.

"What are you?"

"Silly…you just read it."

"A messenger from God?"

"I'm more of a…gift from God." She grinned at him showing him her pearly whites.

"A gift?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded and leaned forward kissing his lips. "Just for you."

"Why?"

The two looked at the door of the motel when it opened and Sam was breathing heavily. "I uh…I think I met someone or something like Angelique."

"Well say hi to Angelique," said Dean motioning to her.

Sam looked at the empty space Dean was motioning to and looked back at him confused, "There's no one there Dean."

"What are you talking about? She's right there in front of me!"

"Psst…Sam can't see me only you."

Dean glared at her, "Oh now you tell me."

Sam closed the motel door slowly and looked at Dean, "Dean…uh…you're talking to yourself."

"No, she just said you can't see her, only me." He turned to Angelique, "Why is that?"

"Because I'm _your_ gift not Sam's. Sam has his own gift that only he can see."

Dean arched an eyebrow, "But Sam hasn't seen any hot chick right Sam?" He looked back at Sam and Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Sam?"

"I think I just met this so called gift."

"Is that why you have no breakfast?"

"Aw he met Delaney!" Angelique squealed and clapped her hands.

"Delaney?" asked Dean arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah that's who I met," said Sam, "Can you see her right now?"

"What? No," said Dean shaking his head, "Angelique told me…so what happened between you and Delaney?"

"Oh, uh nothing," said Sam and Angelique looked at him.

"He's lying. They had sex."

Dean crossed his arms and looked at Sam, "You had sex with Delaney?"

Sam sighed heavily tilting his head down in defeat, "Yes."

"Where?"

Sam didn't say anything and Dean's eyes almost busted out of his head, "In MY car? In my baby?"

"Look…she jumped me and I couldn't help myself," said Sam walking a few steps away from Dean.

"Yeah…they have the tendency for that," he looked over at Angelique who was looking at her nails and looked up at him with a wink.

"Did you find anything on them then? Well on Angelique or anything?" asked Sam.

"Sort of…the name Angelique is and I quote messenger from God."

Sam squinted his eyes, "No way."

"And Delaney means angel from heaven," said Angelique and she got up and walked around him massaging his shoulders, "You seem tense."

"Of course I'm tense! Angels are jumping me and my brother's bones!"

She pouted, "It's what you guys want. We give you what you want."

"Well, right now I want to be left alone!"

He saw the hurt in her eyes and she took a deep breath, "Ok…whatever you want." He watched her disappear.

"Is she gone?" asked Sam.

"Yeah and there's one angel that will know what the hell is going on."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok so it's different be nice and let me know what you think. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was in the shower trying to think why the angels had given him and Sam Angelique and Delaney. Not that he was complaining about Angelique. She was one of the best he's ever had and she's sexy as hell but why were they sent to them.

Dean looked up into the spray of the shower head. He ran a hand over his neck to try and loosen the muscles and he felt a pair of hands on his back. He turned quickly to see Angelique naked in the shower with him. The water had drenched her already and she was looking sexy as hell.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed staring at her body that all he wanted to do was slam her against the shower door and screw her till she screamed.

"Not quite," she said running her hands up his chest.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I felt your stress and wanted to ease some of it off you. What can I do to help?" She pressed her hands and fingers into his chest moving them in tight circles. He groaned in pleasure closing his eyes. Her hands moved them up to his shoulders, "Feel good Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Good that's all I want to do is make you feel good." He could feel her breath against his lips and he opened his eyes to catch her staring at them. She bit her bottom lip as her hands moved back down and her mouth moved with them. She was leaving wet open mouth kisses on his chest. He felt this heavenly feeling come over him from her mouth.

Dean grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the door of the shower. She looked up at him seeing this animal like look in his eye. "Do what you want Dean?"

Dean grabbed her by her ass and wrapped her legs around him. With one quick thrust he was inside her. "Oh Dean!" She moaned loudly. She grabbed the top of the shower door in her hands and continued moaning.

Dean kissed at her chest and neck, nipping and sucking at it. She felt so good against his body and inside her. She throbbed and pulsated around him.

"I know you want it harder Dean! Harder now!" She moaned, "I know you like it like that!"

Dean bit his bottom lip as he thrusted harder into her, "Fuck!" he groaned.

Angelique stared into his eyes, "Cum with me."

Dean groaned again staring into her eyes. He has never felt pleasure like this before. It felt better than anything he has ever felt before. He's never a woman that felt this good before but this angel, God help him, he was fucking another angel and this one knew everything he liked and liked it herself.

Dean felt his balls tighten and his abdomen twist and he groaned loudly as Angelique moaned his name over and over again as she came.

Sam arched an eyebrow looking towards the bathroom. He made a face before looking back on his computer. He licked his lips shaking his head and reading up more on their angel friends. There was still no word from Cas and they didn't know if they should take that as a sign or not.

Sam continued to read over Delaney's description when he felt hands on his thighs and heard his zipper going down. He quickly pulled out from table and saw Delaney.

"No, no, no, no," said Sam standing from the chair, "No, you uh, stay."

"Stay?" She placed her hand on her hip as she stood up, "I'm not a dog Sam…unless you want to get into doggie style. I can bark for ya," she winked at him as she went after her prey.

Sam swallowed hard as she continued to advance on him. The back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down on it.

"Now Sam, I know you want answers but really what you need right now is," she moved to his ear, "A little oral attention." She licked his ear before getting down on her knees and pulling his jeans and boxers down. With just her touch Sam was hard as a rock. He watched and prayed Dean would not walk through that bathroom door.

Delaney smiled at him as she took hold of his large cock in her hands. Sam closed his eyes and leaned back. Her grip was perfect and he bit his bottom lip in pleasure. He groaned as her tongue licked the slit then around the head as she pumped him with her fist.

"You like that baby?" she asked and he nodded, his mouth open just a bit. She smiled, "I know you do. I can tell."

With that said Delaney took his hard member inside her mouth inch by inch.

"Oh shit," he moaned throwing his head back. "God that feels so good." Sam ran his hands through her hair as she continued to bob her head up and down.

"Eww DUDE!" yelled Dean walking out and quickly looking away.

Sam opened his eyes wide and quickly pulled her off him pulling his jeans off, "Uh, uh, don't give me that shit! I heard you in there! Plus…I blame her!" Sam pointed over to Delaney.

Dean peeked to see if it was ok and he looked around the room, "Who?"

Sam looked at Delaney who waved at him, "Uh Delaney she is right there."

"Dude remember I can't see her only Angelique," he pointed over his shoulder Angelique.

"Yeah and I don't see her."

"Ok, ok, ok," said Angelique, "we can fix this problem. Come on Delaney."

And just like that both angels appeared in front of both brothers. "Hi Sam," said Angelique waving at him, "It's so great for you to actually see me now."

"You're Angelique," said Sam pointing to her and she nodded.

"And you're Delaney?" asked Dean pointing to Delaney.

"Yes sir."

"Ok then will you two please tell us what the hell is going on?" asked Dean, "Not that I'm really complaining I love sex…I mean love it but why are you two following us and stuff?" He looked at Angelique.

"Oh well that's because Cas asked us to. He told us to watch you and take care of your every need. He said God told him that you two needed presents for the hard time you two had given to this world."

"And we really really appreciate it," said Delaney and she gripped Sam's shirt and licked her lips, "let me show you my appreciation."

"Whoa," said Dean putting his hands up, "No appreciation is going to be done in front of the other brother alright? Are we clear?" Both angels nodded. "Alright now," he looked at Angelique, "Do you mind sending Cas down here so we can talk to him?"

"Sure baby, anything for my warrior." She grabbed Dean by the face and pulled him against her lips kissing him hard and moaning. She let go of his lips and smiled, "I will never get enough of those delicious lips."

Dean smirked, "Well there will be more where that comes from."

"Dean," said Sam.

"Right, right…uh Cas."

"Right sorry," said Angelique with a wink before closing her eyes and sending Castiel a message to come down to them.

"Yes," said Castiel appearing in the room.

"Castiel!" yelled both angels as they ran up to him and hugged him, "We missed you," said Angelique running her hand over his chest, "I know it's been such a long time," said Delaney smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Hey!" yelled Dean, "Not even two minutes ago you were kissing me!" Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean making a face. "What?" he asked with a slight shrug, "She's my angel and I haven't felt sexual bliss like this in…ever and you have to agree."

"I'm sorry baby," said Angelique walking up to him and rubbing his chest with her hands, "It won't happen again I swear. Cas and I are just co-workers. Forgive me?" she asked as she nipped his bottom lip.

"Maybe later," he winked at her and smacked her but.

She giggled and they all turned to Cas when he cleared his throat. "I guess you are wondering why God has given you two gifts."

"Well," said Sam, "The girls sort of told us that they are gifts for all our hard work for saving the planet."

"Yes, they are here to do whatever you, give you whatever you need. They were matched for you in heaven."

"I was so happy that I got you," said Delaney grabbing Sam's hand and winking at him, "I've always had my eye on you." She chewed on her bottom lip and Sam gave her a smile.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure as Angelique started to kiss his neck and placed her hand in his jeans and started rubbing him. He opened his eyes and cleared his throat, "So, uh…they do whatever we want…" He swallowed hard and bit his lip trying to concentrate.

Sam and Delaney looked over seeing the look on Dean's face and what Angelique was doing. "DEAN!" yelled Sam and Angelique took her hand from his jeans and smiled.

"Sorry I got a little into it, he's just so…delicious."

"Anyway," said Sam shaking his head, "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"Whatever you want," said Castiel, "They are your angels. They aren't normal angels as you can tell they didn't need vessels or anything. They were chosen at birth to do this."

"So this is all you?" asked Dean looking Angelique up and down.

"Mmhmm," she said with a smile.

"Damn."

"They are here to keep you focused," said Castiel, "With them there will be no need for you to go out and find others, wasting your time that you two don't have."

"That's right," said the girls with smiles.

"And don't even think about it," said Delaney, "We aren't so friendly when we're angry."

Cas nodded to the girls giving them the ok before he vanished.

Delaney turned to Sam smiling, "I want to finish you off."

Dean's eyebrows raised and Angelique laughed while Sam smiled.

"Dude!" yelled Dean shaking his head.

"Well you go to!" yelled Sam and Dean shook his head. This angel thing may be a bad idea.


End file.
